


Come Crawling Back To Us

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Animal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dildos, Group Sex, Humiliation, Infidelity, M/M, Master/Sub, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Not Klaine Friendly, Paddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, master - Freeform, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For six months, Kurt had been feeling an itch. An itch that nothing could scratch.</p><p>Now, he finally caves and gives in to what his body needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crawling Back To Us

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This is pretty much porn with very little plot. If any. 
> 
> If you think I've missed a tag, please let me know so I can update accordingly.
> 
> ***
> 
> Edited to add that this takes place prior to The First Time (3x05). This is an alternate universe as Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine and Hunter all attended Dalton at the same time, so knew each other.

_ “You’ll change your mind. It’s just a matter of time.” _

_ “It’s not, and I won’t. You’re wrong. I don’t need this anymore.” _

_ A dark , knowing, chuckle. “We’ll see. I’ll try to not gloat too hard when you come  _ crawling _ back to us.” _

***

Kurt’s hands were shaking. He’d tried everything he could to stop it, and he could only keep them occupied for so long.

The shaking had been a constant presence throughout the day. It had started when Kurt had woken up that morning, sweaty, tangled up in his sheets and hard as a rock. At first he’d tried to ignore his erection, but the longer he had laid in bed, the easier it had become to remember what he had been dreaming about.

There had been no way in hell his erection would have disappeared on it’s own.

In irritation, Kurt had slid his hand down his body and roughly taken hold of his cock. Jacking off dry managed to take off some of the edge, but that hadn’t lasted long.

It was still there.

An itch he had been resisting the urge to scratch for almost six months. For one hundred and fifty six days, Kurt Hummel had been living in relationship bliss. He had a handsome boyfriend who loved him, and was more than willing to fulfil everything Kurt’s romantic heart desired.

It was his non-romantic heart that was causing the problem.

He and Blaine were still on second base when it came to all things sexual. Blaine was still a virgin and he had assumed the same of Kurt. He knew it was wrong to keep lying, but Kurt didn’t want the added pressure of explaining everything to him.

Unfortunately, Blaine’s insistence on waiting until they were both ready was taking a serious toll on Kurt. That was why the shaking had started again, Kurt was pretty sure of it. It was because he was a teenage boy who wasn’t getting any, he tried to convince himself. There was nothing else he could want.

Kurt wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

He’d experienced this before. The withdrawal. He knew what his body wanted and needed, and when it didn’t get that, it decided to punish Kurt by turning him into a shivering, shaking wreck.

But, he didn’t care. It could punish him all it wanted, he had made a vow that he was never going back there, and he intended to stick it out.

***

_ Four hours later _

Kurt panted as he writhed around on his bed. He was naked and had been since the moment he had walked through the door; everyone else was out, so why not. He had showered, taking the time to pamper himself, before moving to his bedroom.

Rummaging around in the drawer he kept locked at all times, he had found his favourite dildo - a pink and purple seven inch one, with a four and a half inch girth - and relocated to the bed.

He had been going at it for almost an hour, and was still no closer to coming than he had been when he started. It just wasn’t going to work, and Kurt was pissed to know that there was only one thing that would.

Getting on his knees, Kurt used one hand to roughly thrust the dildo into his hole, while the other roughly squeezed his balls. Nothing. It felt okay - enough to keep him hard - but there was still something missing.

He needed more.

Swearing under his breath, Kurt tugged the dildo out of his body, dropping it to the bed beside him. Nothing. Even the way he was treating himself wasn’t turning him on. His own hand just wasn’t cutting it for him anymore.

Knowing that he didn’t really have much of a choice - his body knew what it wanted - he clambered off the bed and grabbed the dildo from where he had discarded it. There wasn’t even a burn as he moved, which further cemented in Kurt’s mind that he was doing the right thing. He didn’t like it when anal sex didn’t leave a bit of a burn afterwards.

Dropping the dildo into the drawer (he’d clean it later), he pulled out a sleek pink plug. It wasn’t as wide as the dildo, but it would make sure he stayed stretched and loose enough for the rest of the evening.

Kurt let out a pleased sigh at the feel of the plug sliding into him, not stopping until the base was pressed firmly against his hole. He missed being plugged, he realised, as he grabbed his phone from the desk. Plugs had been his first foray into sex toys, and he had immediately loved them. Hell, he’d spent an entire month wearing a vibrating one to school. That had driven him insane, when the controller of the remote had seen fit to set it off at sporadic intervals during the day.

Unlocking his phone, Kurt hesitated, fingers over the buttons. Was he really doing the right thing? Was this really what he wanted.

One glance down at his hard cock was enough to convince him that he didn’t just want this, he  _ needed  _ it.

Opening a group chat, hidden in his phone as ‘ _ Pavarotti _ ’, Kurt quickly typed a message. Or rather, a time. Nothing else was needed.

_ 8pm _ .

***

The two bedroom, one bathroom house in Westerville didn’t look like anything from the outside. In fact, knowing what Kurt did about the owner, the first time he had been there, Kurt had been sure they were at the wrong address.

He was the first to arrive at seven fifteen, but Kurt wasn’t surprised. He had purposely left home early to make sure he got there with enough time to spare.

For six months a key to the house had been hanging from his keychain, not being used. Blaine had once asked him what it was for, and Kurt had told him that he couldn’t remember, but that had been a lie. He just hadn’t been able to bring himself to take it off.

Taking it off would have meant that this part of his life had been over and regardless how much he argued otherwise, Kurt hadn’t been willing to accept that.

Stepping through to the master bedroom from the rest of the house was like stepping into a different world, Kurt had always thought. It was definitely like no other bedrooms Kurt had ever been in.

Hell, there wasn’t even a bed.

In the centre of the room was a customised St Andrews Cross. It was large enough so even someone taller than Kurt could use it without a problem, and adjustable for all body types. It could be tilted forward, suspended on nothing more than the thick chains dangling from the ceiling, for easy access.

Kurt’s hands, which had still been shaking until he’d stepped into the room, were finally stable enough to easy unfasten the clothes he had thrown on. He hadn’t dressed like he usually would; it would have taken too long and been a wasted effort anyway.

He carefully folded his clothes and placed them neatly on a shelf just underneath the blacked out window. Kurt had spent many a day in the room, unsure of what time it was because of that window. He both hated and loved it at the same time.

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket before he hung it up, Kurt pulled out a piece of paper. He had been tested a month earlier - a force of habit for any gay man, really - and thankfully the results had shown that he was 100% clean. That was a prerequisite for them, so he had brought the results as proof.

Placing the paper onto the shelf, he could see that he wasn’t the only one who had been tested lately. Each piece of paper he looked at showed the same thing. That the testee was free and clear of everything.

Satisfied that everything was going to go as planned, Kurt left the paper on the shelf and turned to the dresser that was pressed against the wall. It was locked, but Kurt had a key to that as well. They all did.

Unlocking this, Kurt pulled the top drawer open and surveyed the contents.

It had been so long since he had seen the beautiful array of collars, it actually made his heart swell a little with affection at the sight of them. For a second, he allowed his fingers to skim over them, expensive leather still feeling like new under his skin, before he plucked out the one with his name engraved on the tag.

The fact that it was still there was proof of how cocky the others had been about his eventual return.

His cock bobbed with happiness as he slid the collar around his throat, and fastened it. He hadn’t realised it, but as soon as the pink and purple leather had settled against his skin, Kurt felt a weight lift of his chest. This… this was what he had been missing all these months.

Oh, well, he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He needed to be in place. He had less than half an hour.

The thick chains that suspended the St Andrew’s Cross from the ceiling had been extensively tested before Kurt had agreed to use it. But that hadn’t stopped him from being cautious for months after it had first been purchased. Now, he as he carefully placed one foot on the foothold and then the other, Kurt wasn’t worried that it was going to cave under his weight.

It wobbled a little, but Kurt had long since learnt how to move without rocking it too much. Besides, it would be moving a lot more than that if he got his way soon.

The cross could be used in a way that meant it didn’t matter which way Kurt was facing, someone would always be able to get to his ass. The centre of the cross, where the arms and legs met, would rest against Kurt’s stomach, ensuring that regardless of the way he faced, his cock and ass would always be able to be reached.

This time Kurt chose to face away from the door. Offering himself and his ass up for display to whoever walked through the door.

Focusing first on his left, then his right, Kurt strapped his ankles into the leather cuffs, before turning his attention to his hands. He couldn’t fasten them both, obviously, but he could do one. Someone would take care of the other. They always did.

When his left hand was secured, Kurt placed his right over the cuff and took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that had appeared in his stomach.

The anticipation of what was about to happen was always the worst part for Kurt. He liked to think that he was a pretty patient person, but when he was waiting for someone to arrive and take ownership of him, he found that he could barely stay still.

Getting to the house early, and securing himself in place with time to spare was Kurt’s way of trying to calm himself down. His way of making sure his body remembered what he needed to do; focus on the wall opposite him and nothing else.

He had no idea how long he had been there - he had slipped into the place in his mind where time didn’t exist - when he heard the front door open.

For a second, Kurt felt a bolt of fear that someone else had found him, before he forced himself to calm down. He had locked the door behind him, and there were only four other people who had keys. There was no one else who could be there.

Even though instinct was telling him to look, he didn’t turn his head when he heard someone enter the room and he didn’t speak to greet whoever it was. He knew better than that. That would be disrespectful, and Kurt was nothing if not polite.

Whoever the newcomer was, he didn’t speak either, which didn’t surprise Kurt. What better way to heighten the suspense if Kurt didn’t know who he was naked and on display for.

Tanned hands, calloused from Lacrosse practice, reached up and fastened the cuff around Kurt’s right wrist, fully securing him in place.

Still no words were spoken, but Kurt didn’t need them. He knew from those hands exactly who had arrived first, and who was going to be in charge that night.

Sebastian Smythe.

Former leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers and all around figurative pain in Kurt’s ass for months during his brief stint at the school, before they had gotten to know each other and he had become a literal pain in Kurt’s ass. Albeit a welcome one, but still…

“I believe this is the part where I get to say ‘I told you so’,” Sebastian stated, smirk obvious in his voice even though Kurt couldn’t see him.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from retorting. Almost anything that came out of his mouth from here on in could be classed as disrespectful and he would most definitely regret it.

Sebastian hummed in satisfaction and Kurt knew he had been testing him. He had been testing to see if Kurt still remembered the boundaries that had been set over a year ago. “I  _ told  _ you that you’d come crawling back to us. You need this, Princess,” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear. “You’ll do well to remember that in future.”

Kurt shivered at the feel of Sebastian’s hot breath on his neck. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

The Warbler tsked and moved away. “I see you’ve forgotten everything already, Princess.” Kurt frowned, trying to work out what he had done wrong. “The others are  _ Sir _ .”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he had to fight to groan with embarrassment. Rule number one and he had forgotten it completely, already messing up. “I’m sorry, Master,” he rushed to apologise. “It won’t happen again.”

A gentle hand landed on the bottom of Kurt’s spine and he couldn’t help jump in surprise at the intimacy of the touch. He had been expecting a lashing for his mistake. Not compassion. “It’s okay, Kurt,” Sebastian assured him. “It’s been six months. You can be forgiven for  _ one _ mistake.”

“Thank you, Master,” Kurt breathed, relief rushing through him at Sebastian’s words. He didn’t hate being punished, but Sebastian knew exactly how to make sure he didn’t enjoy it either. Punishment wasn’t meant to be pleasurable, the other teenager liked to point out whenever someone complained.

“Nick,” Sebastian called, alerting Kurt to the other’s presence in the room. “Can you hand me my paddle?”

Kurt went rigid at those words and he immediately strained against his bonds, trying to turn his body around to see Sebastian. There wasn’t much room for maneuvering on the cross, but he could turn his head enough to see the other man being handed the requested item by his fellow Warbler.

“Master?” Kurt questioned, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

There was nothing Kurt hated more than the paddle. It was a foot long and, like everything else in the room, had been custom made. They each had one with their names cut out of the leather. Like the collars, everything that they used was colour co-ordinated. Everything of Kurt’s was pink and purple. Sebastian had thought he was being funny, but Kurt actually loved those colours, so the joke was on him.

If he was feeling in one of  _ those  _ moods, Sebastian was very good at using the paddle to imprint his name on his partner’s ass. Usually that partner was Kurt. Sebastian got off on seeing his otherwise perfect skin marked.

“You’ve been a bad little slut,” Sebastian stating simply, turning the blue paddle over in his hands and running his fingers over his name. “For six months, you’ve been depriving us of your hole and cock. You will receive one hit for each month that you were away, as well as an additional five for arguing with me when I said you would be back. You’re going to count each one for me.”

Kurt swallowed nervously at Sebastian’s words. Eleven hits of the paddle. He could do that. He had endured worse from the French-American teenager. He wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a few days, but he could definitely do it. “Yes, Master,” he agreed. “Thank you.”

Sebastian nodded, seemingly happy with Kurt’s manners. “Do you remember your safe word?” he asked, briefly turning back to the Sebastian they all knew outside of this room. Sensible and looking out for everyone else. It wasn’t a side of him many got to see, but the four teenagers around him had seen it plenty.

“Versace,” Kurt answered with no hesitation, making a couple of the other’s chuckle to themselves. They had all chosen words they knew they would remember, even through a haze of lust. Kurt knew he would never forget fashion designers, so there had never been anything else he could have chosen.

The first blow landed on his ass without a word of warning from Sebastian. Kurt yelped, mostly out of surprise as he was thrown forward from the force of the below, the chains of the cross rattling with the movement. “One. Thank you, Master.”

“Two. Thank you, Master.” The blows didn’t feel as bad as Kurt had been expecting, but he wasn’t counting on that lasting much longer. He knew from experience that more than five swats started to get uncomfortable, more than ten was borderline unbearable, but he was going to stick it out. He had never had to use his safe word before, and Kurt sure as hell wasn’t planning on using it today,

This was what he had needed. Someone else to take control and use him for their own pleasure. Maybe now the shaking would stop.

For the third hit, Sebastian shifted his strikes to a different part of Kurt’s ass, drawing a pained moan from the countertenor. “Three. Thank you, Master.”

“Maybe I should have gagged you,” Sebastian mused, hitting Kurt again.

“Four. Thank you, Master.” The tears had already started leaking from Kurt’s eyes, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. There wasn’t really anything he could do about it, anyway. Besides, Sebastian got off on seeing him cry.

“You like hearing him beg and moan too much to do that, Seb,” Nick Duval pointed out from behind Kurt, amusement obvious in his voice.

Sebastian let out a murmur of agreement. “True.”

Blows five through to seven were one after the other, leaving very little time in between for Kurt to count them or adjust to the feeling.

His ass was getting hotter, and his cock harder. He might not like being punished, but he sure as hell loved that he was naked and completely at the other teenagers’ mercy. That was almost enough to override any pain and shame he felt from being spanked. Almost.

“Eight. Thank you, Master.”

Sebastian moved the paddle down, resting it gently against the top of Kurt’s legs where his thighs met his ass. “I should just spank you all night,” he stated, hitting Kurt again. “Imprint my name on your ass for the rest of the week. So everyone knows who you belong to.”

“Nine. Thank you, Master.”

The other teenager leant closer, so the rough denim of his jeans brushed Kurt’s tender ass, making him whimper and try to shy away from the sensation. “What do you think?”

Kurt thought what Sebastian just said sounded like hell. It sounded like the last thing Kurt wanted. But he didn’t say that. Saying what he was really thinking would result in Sebastian actually  _ doing _ what he said. Instead, Kurt replied dutifully, “Anything you like is fine with me, Master.”

He felt Sebastian grin against his neck. “Good boy,” he whispered, landing the penultimate blow on Kurt’s ass.

“Ten. Thank you, Master.”

After the tenth blow, Sebastian paused and moved away. Kurt whimpered at the suddenness of the action, unable to stop the sound from falling from his throat. He held his breath as he waited for the final blow, but nothing happened. When nothing came, he risked turning his head to the side to see what the holdup was.

As soon as he had, Kurt immediately regretted it.

Sebastian hadn’t continued, because he had abandoned Kurt completely. The Lacrosse captain was now pressing Hunter Clarington against the back of one of the armchairs they had furnished the room with, and was busy eagerly making out with him.

Kurt tried to not let it get to him. It shouldn’t, he knew it shouldn’t. But he couldn’t help it. Tears started to fall in earnest at the sight. He had been abandoned, hard and wanting, for someone bigger and hotter.

Story of Kurt’s life, really.

Seeing that he now had Kurt’s attention, Hunter swatted at Sebastian, pushing him away. “Stop being a dick and get on with it,” he instructed, turning the other teenager back to face Kurt.

Sebastian laughed - the bastard actually  _ laughed -  _ at the distress on Kurt’s face as he moved closer again. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he cooed, clearly mocking Kurt with every syllable that fell from his lips. “Don’t you like it when I’m not focusing everything on you?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, Master,” he confessed, trying to stem the flow of tears.

A sadistic smirk flittered across Sebastian’s face, before he landed the eleventh and final blow on Kurt’s crack, drawing a scream from the other teenager. “Good,” he snarled. “Now you know what  _ we’ve _ been going through these past six months.”

“Eleven.” Kurt panted, squirming a little on the cross. “Thank you, Master.” He didn’t acknowledge what Sebastian had said. He didn’t know what he could say that wouldn’t result in more punishment. Instead, he just stayed silent.

With a nod of satisfaction, Sebastian landed a further two blows on Kurt’s already glowing ass. “What was that for?” Hunter chuckled, talking over Kurt’s automatic counting of the extra hits.

“For not strapping himself in correctly,” Sebastian answered, referring to Kurt not being able to buckle himself in fully.

Hunter snorted. “I swear, Sebastian, I think you just get off on seeing his ass all red for you.”

Sebastian shrugged and finally moved away from Kurt. He didn’t argue with Hunter, but that was because Kurt knew he was right.

Stepping forward from where he had been watching, Hunter moved closer to Kurt. Ignoring how painful Kurt’s ass was, Hunter placed his hands on his cheeks and parted them, revealing the pink plug’s base.

“Look, Seb,” Hunter purred, “our little Princess has already opened himself up for us.” He firmly pressed a finger against the base, wiggling it around mercilessly as he spoke.

Kurt panted and writhed under the touch, as the plug inside him shifted with each movement of Hunter’s finger. “Yes, Sir,” he agreed, thankfully remembering the correct address for Hunter. Sebastian would definitely punish him if he forgot this time. “For you. Just for you, Sir. All of you.”

Hunter chuckled and pulled the plug out with an audible pop. Kurt groaned at the loss as his asshole clenched around air, looking for something to replace the void.

“God,” Hunter groaned, easily slipping two fingers into Kurt. “I wish you could see yourself like this, princess. You look so good.”

Kurt preened under the praise, even as he tried to press back against Hunter’s fingers. “Thank you, Sir,” he panted. He wanted more. Fingers weren’t what he had come for, but he wasn’t allowed to ask for cock unless Sebastian had specifically given him permission.

The collar around his throat made him Sebastian’s for the night. The others were only allowed to play with him if Sebastian let them.

“Why don’t you let me take him first?” Hunter said, turning his attention to Sebastian.

The other teenager didn’t immediately reply and when Kurt turned his head, he saw why. Sebastian currently had his tongue down Nick’s throat as he palmed Jeff through his trousers.

After a moment, Sebastian pulled away from Nick and glared at Hunter. “Not a chance, Clarington,” he growled, squeezing Jeff’s cock hard enough to make the other teenager buck into his hand. “You can loosen him up though,” he relented. “I’m going to fuck him so hard he won’t be able to do anything except thank me. I need him loose to do that.”

Hunter grinned as Kurt moaned at the images Sebastian had placed in his mind. “You hear that, princess?” he said, pulling his fingers from Kurt’s body. “I get to play with you.”

Kurt smiled, feeling a little high on endorphins. “Yes, Sir,” he agreed, before flickering his eyes over to Sebastian. “Thank you, Master.”

As busy as he was - he was now stroking Nick’s cock and kissing Jeff - Sebastian didn’t reply.

Behind him, Kurt felt Hunter kneeling on the floor and he felt the former military-school boy’s hands on his ass again. “God, I’ve missed this ass,” Hunter whispered, leaning in and licking over Kurt’s already stretched hole.

Kurt gasped as pleasure coursed through him and his scrambled around on the metal and leather underneath him, trying to find purchase on the cross. “I’ve missed you too, Sir,” he moaned when Hunter slid his tongue into Kurt’s body.

His cock was hard and Kurt wanted nothing more than to rut against something  _ \- anything  _ \- that would ease the tension in his body. Unfortunately, when the cross had been designed, it had been done so in a way that meant any form of stimulation for his cock wasn’t going to happen.

The only way Kurt’s cock was going to be touched was if  _ Sebastian  _ allowed it. Knowing the other teenager, he probably wouldn’t.

Hunter’s tongue was thrusting in and out of his mouth in earnest now, and Kurt couldn’t do anything except moan, “Yes, Sir. Please, Sir,” with each thrust. His hips were jutting forward of their own accord, even though Kurt’s logical brain knew that they weren’t going to find anything.

“Enough, Hunter,” Sebastian growled, his low voice cutting sharply through Kurt’s lust filled fog.

Hunter groaned against his hole, the vibrations sending shockwaves up Kurt’s spine, making him moan wantonly. Reluctantly, Hunter pulled away and got to his feet, leaving Kurt feeling open and wet in his wake.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt panted, barely able to form the words as he leant his forehead against the cross; the only part he could just about reach.

The burning in his ass was starting to fade away, so thankfully it didn’t hurt when Sebastian ran a hand over his left cheek and squeezed. He would still be feeling it for days, but at least there was no actual pain.

“Do you want my cock now, Princess?” Sebastian asked, straddling the back of Kurt’s right thigh and humping his hard cock against him.

Kurt moaned and tried to press back against Sebastian. “Yes, Master. Please, Master,” he begged.

Sebastian chuckled darkly and for a second, Kurt felt a bolt of fear shoot through him. He wasn’t going to give Kurt what he needed. He was going to spend all night teasing him, only to leave him wanting in the end.

To his relief, Sebastian ran a hand down his spine and slipped two fingers easily back into Kurt’s body. With the preparation Kurt had done earlier and Hunter’s ministrations, there was very little resistance. Just like Sebastian had been expecting.

“You  _ are  _ nice and open for me,” Sebastian mused aloud. “It would be a shame to let all that work go to waste, don’t you think.”

Kurt nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, Master,” he agreed dutifully. He didn’t want to do anything that would make Sebastian change his mind.

The fingers disappeared, but this time Kurt managed to bite back the whine at the loss. He knew Sebastian. Once he had said he was going to do something, he stuck to it. He wouldn’t tease him now.

Sebastian didn’t give Kurt time to properly mourn the loss of his touch. Kurt let out a satisfied groan when he felt the blunt head of his cock press against his hole. “Please, Master,” he begged. “I can take it.”

A chuckle pulled itself from Sebastian’s throat. “Oh, I’m sure you can, Princess,” he purred. “The question is, do I want to give it?”

Kurt whined and tried to press back. “Please,” he begged, forgetting himself for a moment. When Sebastian slapped his ass once, making him sore again, he quickly apologised. “Sorry, Master. Please fuck me, Master.”

Sebastian didn’t speak as he pushed in further, the lube he had obviously applied making the transition smooth, so he didn’t need to stop until he was buried to the hilt.

Fuck, Kurt realised, moaning softly in appreciation. Sebastian was wearing a cock ring. He could feel it pressing against his hole. Kurt gritted his teeth, trying to think unsexy thoughts as he tried to stop himself from coming at the thought of what that meant for him.

It wasn’t the first time he had been fucked wearing a cock ring - hell, he’d even been the one doing the fucking - and he knew that Sebastian was going to have his way with him, before turning him over the others. Only to be finished off by Sebastian finally burying himself deep in Kurt’s body.

“Thought you might like that,” Sebastian murmured, his smirk obvious in his voice. He knew exactly what Kurt was thinking and how affected he was by Sebastian’s actions. “I figured since we don’t know how long it’s going to be before you come back to us, we might have to make it last.”

Kurt shook his head. “Not gonna be long, Master,” he insisted. “I…” He gasped when Sebastian rolled his hips. “I need you all too much. Please, Master,” he begged when Sebastian teasingly thrust again. “Please use me.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Well, when you ask so beautifully, how can I say no?”

The cock inside him slowly slid out, before roughly being pushed back in. The force of the thrust made Kurt wobble forward on the cross, his cock and balls bouncing heavy between his thighs. This was one of the things he loved about Sebastian. He knew exactly what each of them could take, and he wasn’t afraid to give it to them.

To the outside world, Kurt Hummel was a fragile creature, easily breakable. In this room, with four of the people he trusted most in the world, he could be who he really was. Someone who wanted to be fucked to within a inch of his life.

Something Sebastian was more than willing to oblige with.

“Please, Master,” Kurt panted, his fingers painfully curling around the edge of the cross. Each thrust from Sebastian was pushing him up onto his tiptoes, and gravity was working against him, pulling him down onto the other teenager’s cock. “Fuck me, Master.”

Sebastian groaned and gently bit the back of Kurt’s neck. “Fuck, I love hearing you call me ‘Master’, Princess,” he whispered, raking his fingers down Kurt’s side.

If he hadn’t been so lost in pleasure, Kurt would have smirked. He knew  _ exactly  _ how much Sebastian loved being called ‘Master’; he was the only one who had opted for that mark of respect. The others had all chosen to be addressed as ‘Sir’. Kurt knew that he couldn’t speak for the rest of them, but he was actually glad that Sebastian insisted on being called Master. It made what they did so much hotter for him.

“Master,” Kurt panted, moaning when Sebastian’s cock shifted and pressed against his prostate. “Master. M-Master…” He could feel a tightening his balls. It had been so long since they had done this, Kurt wasn’t sure whether he would last without a cock ring on. But if he came without permission… That wasn’t worth thinking about.

He didn’t need to fully explain his thoughts to Sebastian. The other instinctively knew what he meant. “It’s okay, Princess,” he whispered, thrusting in hard to enunciate his words. “You can come. You won’t be punished this time.”

Relief flooded through Kurt’s body. “Thank you, Master,” he breathed, turning the word into a moan when Sebastian thrust in particularly hard, his balls slapping against Kurt’s ass.

“You’re not being touched, though,” Sebastian cautioned him. “You either come like this, or not at all. Call it further punishment.”

Kurt didn’t need the touch. It had been six months since someone besides himself had touched him sexually; Kurt was just impressed that he hadn’t actually come already.

“Master,” Kurt begged, tears leaking from his eyes as he felt his release building. It wouldn’t be long. All it would take was one stroke to… Kurt let out a scream of pleasure and his vision went white when Sebastian angled his hips just right, hitting his prostate dead on.

Streaks of come pulsed from Kurt’s cock, but Sebastian didn’t stop moving until the other teenager was spent.

While Sebastian was by no means unaffected by Kurt’s body, they had more plans for the evening. He waited until Kurt’s pleasured moans turned into gasps of light pain from the over stimulation, before slowly pulling out of the former Warbler’s body.

“Thank you, Master,” Kurt murmured, his eyes heavy as he felt Sebastian move away.

“Have at him, Hunter,” Sebastian acquiesced, not stopping to acknowledge that Kurt had thanked him.

Kurt groaned sleepily at the thought of Hunter taking him straight after Sebastian. His cock was so big, it was going to feel like Kurt was being split in two. It was going to be amazing.

He let out a whine when Hunter didn’t move and shook his head.

“Let Jeffie and Nick go first,” Hunter told Sebastian with a smirk. “You know me, I like fucking when his hole is nice and wet from someone else’s come.”

Someone moaned, Kurt had no idea who it was, but his cock certainly thought Hunter’s suggestion was brilliant. Kurt could already feel it twitching as it tried to re-join the party.

“Can I cage him, Seb?” Nick asked, noticing that Kurt’s cock was waking up again.

Kurt grumbled in protest at Nick’s words. He didn’t like the cock cage. None of them did.

Sebastian pursed his lips and shook his head. “Not this time, Nick,” he argued. “You can stick a cock ring on him though. Make him come nice and hard for me later.”

Nick was the piano player of the group. He had long fingers, that were able to reach places Kurt was pretty sure shouldn’t be possible. With care that only Nick seemed capable of possessing, he slipped the cock ring (again, pink and purple, and custom made - damn Sebastian) onto Kurt’s sensitive shaft, making sure he didn’t cause too much discomfort. He pressed a soft kiss against Kurt’s shoulder, before moving away again.

Kurt tried to follow where he went, but he disappeared out of his line of sight too quickly. When he was replaced with Jeff, Kurt definitely couldn’t complain.

“Missed you, Kurt,” Jeff whispered, pressing his lips to the back of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt mewed and pressed back into Jeff’s touch. Out of all of them, Jeff was the most tactile one. He loved being hugged and kissed, and by extension loved giving hugs and kisses. “Missed you too, Jeff,” Kurt whispered without even thinking about it. From across the room, Sebastian cleared his throat pointedly and his eyes widened. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he rushed. “Sorry, Master.”

“If you don’t give him a swat for that, Jeff, I will,” Sebastian cautioned. “And it won’t be pretty.”

Jeff swallowed at Sebastian’s words and he glanced back at Kurt, looking apologetically at him. Kurt knew that Jeff wasn’t a fan of punishments, but when they were playing while Sebastian was in charge, it wasn’t wise to go against him.

Kurt gave a small nod, to try and assure Jeff that he didn’t mind. If Sebastian noticed the action, he didn’t comment on it.

The blow Jeff landed on his ass was nothing in comparison to the spanking he had received earlier, but Kurt still remembered his place and murmured, “Thank you, Sir.”

One of Jeff’s hands came to rest on Kurt’s hip, as the other guided his cock toward Kurt’s hole. “Fuck, Kurt,” he breathed as he easily breached the ring of muscle. Sebastian and Hunter had loosened him up perfectly; there was almost no resistance to the intrusion this time.

Kurt moaned and clenched his muscles as Jeff slid in further, making the blond haired teenager moan. “Please, Sir,” he begged, trying to press his ass back against Jeff. “Need you. Need your cock, Sir.”

Jeff pressed his lips against the back of Kurt’s shoulder, gently biting down and making the countertenor gasp in surprise. It had been a long time since anyone had marked him. Kurt hadn’t realised how much he had been missing the semi-painful reminder of their time together. Sebastian’s swats were all well and good, but the marks faded quicker than Kurt sometimes liked, even if the lingering soreness remained for a while longer.

Bites and scratches were more permanent, and Kurt loved the feeling of touching them a few days later, remembering how he’d gotten them.

“Careful, Jeff,” Sebastian cautioned from the side and Kurt turned his head to the side. Sebastian was sitting in one of the armchairs, with Nick in his lap. He was running his hand over the other teenager’s chest, while Hunter eagerly sucked Nick’s cock. “Princess has a boyfriend now. Wouldn’t want him getting suspicious when Blainers fucks him.”

There was an accusatory tone to Sebastian’s voice that made Kurt want nothing more than to snap at him about how little he knew. Luckily for his ass, he managed to hold his tongue. Sebastian would  _ not  _ take lightly to being spoken to like that, and he would make sure that Kurt remembered his place for a long time afterwards.

Kurt shook his head. “It’s not like that, Master,” he swore, going for innocence instead of lashing out like he would ordinarily. “Blaine and I…” He groaned when Jeff shifted inside of him. “We haven’t…” He panted when Jeff brushed his prostate. “We haven’t had sex,” he eventually managed to get out.

A surprised look crossed Sebastian’s face and he purred, “Really?” Nick groaned when Sebastian pinched his nipple and thrust harder into Hunter’s mouth. “Well that explains why you’ve come crawling back to us,” he added, smirking over at Kurt. “Couldn’t get your kicks anywhere else, Princess?”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed a little and he  _ almost  _ gave back as good as he was getting. A sharp thrust from Jeff reminded him that the small victory wasn’t worth whatever Sebastian would do. “I came back because I missed you, Master,” he retorted, not making to keep the insolence fully out of his voice.

Sebastian’s smirk grew wider, but instead of commenting on Kurt’s tone, he waved his hand. “Jeff, if he can still talk coherently, you’re doing something wrong.”

Behind him, Kurt heard Jeff huff indignantly, before he pushed fully into Kurt’s body, dragging a drawn out moan from the other teenager. Jeff, while not as thick as Sebastian or Hunter, was longer than both of them. Every time Jeff fucked him, Kurt could feel him in places he wasn’t sure should be possible.

“How can you be so tight?” Jeff whispered more to himself than Kurt, as he pulled out a little, before slamming back in.

The thrust pushed Kurt and the cross forward, swinging on the chains hanging from the ceiling. Between his legs, Kurt could feel his balls growing heavy again and his cock was starting to swell against the ring Nick had placed around his shaft.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt groaned, flexing his fingers as he tried to grab onto something. Normally he loved touching the other teenagers, so when he was otherwise incapable of doing so, his fingers fell back into their old pattern of looking for something to grab onto.

Jeff’s grip tightened on his hips as he pummelled Kurt’s hole with his cock. Each thrust made Kurt gasp as moan with pleasure as he pressed back against Jeff. “God, I’ve missed this,” Jeff whispered against the back of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt wanted to assure Jeff that he felt the same way, but he wasn’t sure he could without managing to get himself in trouble again. Once was an accident; Sebastian wouldn’t see him messing up twice as such. Instead of verbally replying, Kurt squeezed his inner muscles, clenching around Jeff’s cock in a silent way of telling him that he had missed him too.

The increase in pressure around his cock was too much for Jeff and he thrust himself in once more, before he let out a moan of Kurt’s name and came deep inside his body.

Kurt gasped and rolled his eyes back into his head as pleasure coursed through him. He loved the feeling of being pumped full of come; it made him feel loved and so very full.

If it wasn’t for the cock ring, he would have most definitely come again. As it was, his own cock was leaking pre-come in a pretty steady trickle now, leaving a rapidly growing puddle underneath him.

He let out a groan of displeasure as Jeff pulled away, slipping his softening cock from Kurt’s body, allowing some of his come to trickle out of his hole. Kurt hated when that happened, he wanted to keep as much of it in his body as he could.

Kurt didn’t have long to mourn the loss of Jeff’s cock, when he felt the blunt head of another press against his hole and slide inside with no further invitation. He didn’t need to look to know that Nick had left the others and decided to join the party.

Worried that Nick had taken over without Sebastian’s permission, Kurt glanced over, but his Master was watching them hungrily, openly stroking his cock as he admired the view.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt whispered, addressing Nick now that he knew neither of them were going to be in trouble with Sebastian.

Nick hummed as he lazily thrust in and out of Kurt’s body. “I know how much you hate losing come after you’ve been fucked,” he replied, rolling his hips in a way that only Nick seemed to be able to do.

Abandoning his grip on Kurt’s hips, Nick reached down and placed a hand on each of Kurt’s cheeks. Kurt gasped at the touch to his still sore skin, but that didn’t stop Nick parting his cheeks.

That was the thing that turned Nick on the most. Being able to see his cock sinking in and out of his partner.

“Fuck,” Nick breathed, the pattern to his thrusting faltering just a little at the sight of Kurt’s abused hole being fucked by his cock. “That looks so beautiful. Jeff’s come is leaking out all around me.” Kurt groaned and felt his balls tighten, making him curse the cock ring. He wanted to come again, damn it. “I wish you could see what it looks like, Babe.”

He squeezed Kurt’s cheeks, drawing a pained moan from the bound teenager as he pushed in, mercilessly pounding Kurt’s prostate. Thankfully it wasn’t being hit on every thrust, otherwise Kurt was pretty sure he wouldn’t still be conscious. The continuous pleasure would have been too much for him and he would have passed out, he was sure of it.

Nick didn’t last long, but he never did when he was fucking someone immediately after Jeff. The thought of his come mixed with the blond’s was always enough to drive him wild, and he eagerly pushed into Kurt’s body as he came, pumping his cock into the willing boy.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt mumbled as Nick withdrew from his body, already thinking about what was coming next.

Hunter.

The newest addition to their group, Hunter’s cock wasn’t as long as Jeff’s, but it was twice as thick. Whatever god had created the military brat, had definitely blessed him in the cock department.

It was his cock that Kurt usually craved, if he was being honest. He was a size queen, and adored nothing more than feeling his whole stretched further than usual.

Knowing exactly what was running through Kurt’s mind, Hunter got up from where he had been blowing Sebastian. “You ready for me now, Princess?” he asked, licking his lips as he sauntered over to Kurt and parted his cheeks with one hand.

Kurt groaned and pressed back against the intrusion as Hunter easily slipped three fingers into his body. “Yes, Sir,” he assured the other teenager. “Please, Sir.”

Hunter pumped his fingers in and out of him a few times, Nick and Jeff’s come making for handy lube, before he withdrew.

There was a whirring sound, and Kurt felt himself being tipped forward ninety degrees, and being lowered slightly. Hunter liked to fuck him hard, and that always meant that they ended up testing the sturdiness of the chains which connected the cross to the ceiling.

When he was in the position Hunter preferred, Kurt felt the other teenager straddle his ass. They were low enough to the ground now that Hunter could easily stand over him, but Kurt was still suspended in mid-air.

“Fuck,” Hunter groaned and Kurt could hear the sound of him stroking his cock, “I’m not sure how gentle I can be, Princess,” he cautioned.

A bolt of lust shot through Kurt and he shivered in anticipation. He loved the dynamic Hunter brought to their relationship. He had missed all four of his boys, but Hunter… Hunter’s kinks were something different entirely. It made Kurt that much more desperate for his cock.

“I didn’t ask for gentle, Sir,” Kurt reminded him softly.

Above him, Hunter chuckled. “No,” he agreed, “I suppose you didn’t.”

Without saying another word, Hunter lowered himself so he was pressed against Kurt’s back, the cross and chains taking most of their weight. “I’m going to make you howl like the bitch you are,” Hunter whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt groaned and pressed back against Hunter’s cock. The other teenager had always said he wanted to hear him bark and howl like a dog, but Kurt had never actually managed to let himself go enough to give into what Hunter wanted. That didn’t mean the other boy wasn’t hell bent on continuing to try.

With a knee on either side of Kurt, Hunter shifted his position so he could press into Kurt’s willing hole. Unlike with Nick, there was a little resistance, but Kurt tried to force his body to relax. It burnt when Hunter first stretched him, even if he had been fucked by the others before hand.

It felt glorious.

Hunter didn’t stop until he was buried to the hilt inside Kurt’s body, then he paused, giving the other time to adjust to the larger than average intrusion.

Kurt sighed impatiently and clenched his muscles around Hunter. “Come on, Sir,” he goaded cheekily, pressing back against Hunter with a smirk. “I thought you were going to breed me.”

A growl pulled itself from Hunter and he bit Kurt’s back, just below his shoulder blades. “Careful, Princess,” he warned. “Some dogs don’t like being poked.”

Kurt chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, but the words got caught in his mouth when Hunter moved roughly. He had his hands on Kurt’s back for leverage, as his hips starting moving, pistoning his cock in and out of Kurt’s body with as much force as he could manage.

There was so much force behind each thrust that the cross ended up swinging backwards and forwards, but there was nothing Kurt could do to stop it.

Hunter was using his body in exactly the way Kurt had wanted him to, roughly and with no regard for Kurt’s pleasure.

“Fuck,” Hunter gasped in Kurt’s ear, never slowing the pace of his thrusting. “I could do this all day,” he said, groaning and thrusting a little faster. “Slip my cock ring on and knot you until you’re crying for me to stop.”

Kurt groaned a little at the mental image Hunter’s words produced, but the other teenager wasn’t done.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Hunter continued. “I’d fuck you after everyone else. Make sure you’re already nice and filled, then blow my load in you. Fill you up with lots of pups.” He thrust his hips hard, brutally assaulting Kurt’s prostate. “What do you think, Princess?”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He was too far gone to actually speak words. What Hunter was doing to his ass felt too good. He wanted everything Hunter had just said, he wanted his cock, his knot, their pups.

When Hunter came, Kurt couldn’t help throwing his head back and howling with happiness as his seed was buried inside his body.

Hunter stilled a little when he realised what Kurt had done, before he let out a surprised chuckle.

“Damn it,” Jeff grumbled. “I didn’t think he’d actually get Kurt to do it.”

Nick laughed. “Haven’t you learnt by now to not bet against Hunter of all people?” he asked.

Kurt wasn’t paying much attention to them. He couldn’t. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of Hunter carefully pulling out of him. He couldn’t help whimper at the loss and the slight pain that was left behind.

“I did warn you,” Hunter pointed out, although there was a note of worry that he had hurt Kurt.

“I’m fine, Sir,” Kurt assured him with a mumble; forming words felt too much like hard work right then. “Thank you, Sir.”

The mechanics whirred as the cross was returned to its upright position slowly. The last thing they wanted was for Kurt to pass out due to the change of angle.

When he was standing upright, Kurt sleepily turned his head to the side. He couldn’t take much more. Hunter had done him in. But he wasn’t about to get off the cross without Sebastian’s come inside him as well.

“Master?” he asked when he saw that Sebastian had moved from the chair he had been sat in. “Did I…” He swallowed nervously. “Did I do something wrong?” He hadn’t, Kurt was pretty sure of it. He hadn’t done anything that Sebastian would have punished him for - unless he was thinking about the howling for Hunter. He hadn’t meant to do that, it had just slipped out.

Oh, god, what if Sebastian hadn’t wanted that and he was now going to punish Kurt by not fucking him.

Sebastian getting to his feet cut through Kurt’s panicked thoughts. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Princess,” he whispered, running a hand over the back of Kurt’s head, wanting to sooth the panic the other teenager was feeling. “I’m just worried about you.”

Kurt frowned. “Worried, Master?”

“I did a number on your ass, Princess,” Hunter answered for him. “I’m sorry.”

If he could, Kurt would have shrugged. He had known what having Hunter fuck him would do; but he would have let him do it a million times over if it meant feeling pleasure like that. “I’m fine, Sir,” he assured Hunter, before turning his attention back to Sebastian. “Please, Master,” he begged, sticking out his lower lip and fluttering his eyelashes at Sebastian. “I”m ready for you. I need your come in me, Master.”

Sebastian groaned and stroked his cock once, before turning serious again. “If you feel  _ any  _ pain, I want you to safeword,” he stated. Kurt scowled but nodded his head in agreement. “I mean it, Kurt. I am not hurting you.”

Kurt let out a soft sob at the amount of love he could feel rolling off of Sebastian. “I’m fine, Seb,” he whispered, dropping all pretence of Master and sub for a second to reassure the other teenager. “Please, Master. I need your come in me.

The look of hesitation on Sebastian’s face remained for another minute, before it disappeared and a confident smirk replaced it. “You say such beautiful things, Princess,” he whispered.

Over his shoulder, Kurt could see Sebastian undoing the blue cock ring and releasing his dick. Kurt moaned and swallowed thickly. This was it, this was what he had been wanting for six months. To be filled with the come of all four of them.

Sebastian stepped forward, gently placing his hands on Kurt’s hips. After Hunter’s borderline aggressive treatment and Sebastian’s earlier spanking, this touch felt almost foreign to Kurt, but he craved it just as much as he had everything else. Sebastian was normally so cool and aloof in public. It was only when he was with the others behind closed doors that they got to see the real him.

Caring and gentle when he wanted to, brutal and punishing when he had to.

Kurt let out a pleased sigh as Sebastian slid into his body. “Thank you, Master,” he breathed.

Behind him, Sebastian let out a murmur of appreciation. “Wow, Hunter really  _ did  _ do a number on you,” Sebastian breathed, pulling out and pushing back in with slow, measured thrusts.

“Nothing I didn’t ask for, Master,” Kurt insisted, clenching his tired ass muscles as best as he could and pressing back against Sebastian.

Sebastian’s lips pressed against the back of his neck, sucking a mark that could easily be hidden by a shirt collar as his thrusts increased in speed and urgency. Kurt knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He had already fucked Kurt and had watched the others have their way with him.

It was time for Sebastian to get his, but not without giving Kurt a reward for his good behaviour it seemed.

He reached underneath Kurt, stroking his cock for the first time all night. The feeling of Sebastian’s hand on his cock felt like perfection to Kurt and he moaned wantonly. “Yes, Master,” he breathed. “Thank you, Master.” He was babbling, but Kurt didn’t care. Sebastian had amazing hands and he knew exactly what to do with them.

“You’re going to come for me, Princess,” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear, easily unhooking the cock ring and dropping it to the floor.

As soon as it was able, Kurt’s cock sprung to full hardness and he felt like he was going to come any second.

Sebastian tilted his hips, pressing against Kurt’s prostate again. Just like before, the angle and overstimulation was too much and Kurt came with a loud moan of Sebastian’s name, adding his come to the puddle that had been drying on the floor in front of him.

Feeling Kurt’s orgasm rippling through his body was enough for Sebastian and all it took was one more push, before he too was burying himself deep inside Kurt.

Neither of them moved for a long moment, both of them trying to regain their breath and remember how to speak.

When he could, Sebastian slowly pulled out of Kurt’s body, wincing when he saw the mess they had made. “I think you need a shower, Kurt,” he whispered, dropping the Master act now that they had been satisfied.

Kurt, however, wasn’t finished. He shook his head. “I’ll shower later, Master.” There was a pause, before he asked, “Please will you plug me back up?”

Behind him, Sebastian groaned. “Fuck, Kurt. Don’t say shit like that. You’re going to make me come again.”

“Thank you, Master,” Kurt whispered as he felt a plug slide into his hole. It wasn’t the one he had arrived in. This was bigger. Big enough that it stretched his hole deliciously, making sure a little bit of the burn remained.

It plugged his boys’ come inside his body beautifully.

For the first time in six months, Kurt felt complete.

***

Kurt winced and shifted in his seat. The chairs in the choir room were uncomfortable at the best of times, they were even worse when your ass was still red from being spanked and fucked hard by four different people.

Beside him, Blaine frowned. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

The smile on Kurt’s face wasn’t even forced as he nodded his head. “I’m fine,” he replied, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and squeezing softly. He frowned when Blaine not-so-subtly shrugged it off (he wasn’t a fan of PDAs) before he got to his feet, ready for his solo.

In his hand, his phone beeped and Kurt glanced down to see that it was ‘Pavarotti’; the group chat only he, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and Hunter had access to. Making sure that no one was looking over his shoulder, Kurt opened the message and grinned when he saw what it was.

Nick had sent a picture of him, still strapped to the cross, with their come dripping out of his hole. Clearly it had been taken just before Sebastian had plugged him back up.

_ ‘Hope you’re still feeling us, babe.’ _

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes, quickly bashing out a reply.

_ ‘Of course I am, Nick. I only washed your come out of me this morning.’ _

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing when Sebastian immediately sent a message in response.  _ ‘Fuck, Princess. As if I didn’t have a hard enough time concentrating in this class anyway. Now I have to sit through algebra with a boner. _ ’

Still chuckling to himself, Kurt stretched his leg out and took a picture. He was wearing Sebastian’s favourite jeans with a pair of patent leather knee high boots. The jeans left very little to the imagination, and were too tight to wear  _ anything  _ but a plug underneath. Even the outline of a cock ring would be visible through the material.

‘ _ Does this help?’ _

Sebastian didn’t answer. Instead, it was Jeff who replied,  _ ‘Seb’s just had to run to the bathroom. I think you’re going to be in trouble next time we meet up, Kurt.’ _

Kurt grinned, unable to keep the smile to himself. He couldn’t wait. He had missed out on six months with his boys. He wasn’t going to waste any more valuable time.

***


End file.
